Breaking dawn: epov
by Twilightlover2004
Summary: This is just breaking dawn from edwards pov. I tried to stick to the books script as much as possible, and anything when bella wasn't with edward, i made up. Characters are the same and have the same personality
1. chapter 1

**Note: i do not own any of the twilight saga. This is my first fanfiction, so please don't judge to much. I'll grammer check all i can.**

I paced around the empty house. My family had all gone hunting, i had made the choice to stay behind until my bachelors party tonight. I didn't want to go and leave Bella by herself the night before our wedding, but Alice had seen a very clear vision of Jasper and Emmet literally prying me away from Bella's windowcill. So i'd rather keep all my limbs.

I walked to the edge of the golden bed that had been in my room ever since i had Alice "kidnap" Bella while i hunted farther away. I had only did it to keep her away from the mongrel. Jacob Black. But she had found a way to sneak off with him. I had decided with MUCH consideration that maybe Jacob wasn't as bad for her as i had thought, and didn't fuss when she went to see him. However i did spend much time worrying about her. All i want in life is for Bella to be safe and happy. And if it takes me suffering for her to be happy, then i would take it. _Oh eddie!! You better go love on Bella before we make you go tonight!_ Emmets thoughts interupted mine.

I sighed and got up, walking dowstairs to say bye to Carlise, Esme, Alice and Rose. It wouldn't be until tomorrow at the wedding before i saw them again.

I took my time walking down the stairs, at a slow human pace. Alice was already inside, beaming at me. "Hey Alice." i said, ruffling her hair. She jerked her head away and faked a glare. "You need to enjoy Bella while you have her, because at midnight you will be leaving." she said. I frowned. "Will you keep an eye on her? For me?" i asked. She rolled her eyes. "Yes. You already know that." she said. I smiled, "Just checking." i said. Emmet burst in right then, hair ruffled, clothes ripped, and bloodstained. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Bears are in season!" he said. "Yeah, i see that." i said, pushing myself off the stairrail. Jasper followed in, a mess, but not as much as Emmet.

Carlise and Esme walked in, hand in hand. Then Rosalie. She gave Emmet a really look, and he just shrugged. It felt wierd in here, everybody crowded inside but saying nothing. Jasper sensed that and peace fluttered around. "So Edward, are you going to Bellas tonight?" he asked. "Yeah, for a couple of hours, you know, before you and Emmet drag me away." i said. Jasper smiled, and Emmet laughed. _I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to harsh._ Jasper thought. "Good, thank you." i answered. Emmet stopped laughing. "What?" he asked. "Wasn't anything that concerns you." i said, with a teasing smile. I knew how much he hated to be left out of what he calls "mind conversations." "Rose?" he asked. "I'm not interested in talking to Edward. Let alone with my mind." she said simply, turning and walking away.

Jasper chuckled as Emmet followed his wife. "I'm going to my study in case anybody needs me." Carlise said, walking up the stairs. I kept that in mind. I would like to talk to him. Soon. A slight shiver ran through me. Jasper must have felt my change in emotion. _You good?_ He asked. I nodded slightly and shrugged, sitting on the couch across from Esme, who knitted something slowly. Alice sat in the floor by my feet, staring intently on some chik flik that had been on this morning before they left. I glanced impatiently outside. The sun was just starting to set. I would have to wait before i went to my love. "Does anybody want to play chess?" Jasper asked from a small side table. "I will. Bet you 100 dollars i win." Emmet said. Rosalie rolled her eyes. I would have.

That was a stupid move, even i had a hard time beating Jasper, that was with me reading his mind. "You're on!" Jasper challenged. I leaned my head against the back of the couch. I wanted this whole wedding over soon. Really soon.

 **So, there was my first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I know it's not that long, sorry. I'll start on the next chapter As soon as possible.**


	2. Sorry

**Hey, i'm sorry, but i really don't know how to do this story. I have started on another one called after breaking dawn. I guess i just don't like following the same script in the book, i want to make my own script. Bye!**


End file.
